AkuRoku Oneshots
by LoLisdead
Summary: I have to admit that ever since eighth grade I have been following AkuRoku, and now six years later I've decided to re-visit the Kingdom Hearts pairing with some oneshots! There will be fluff, angst, and everything inbetween! I will update as I write every one, each oneshot is it's own chapter! Currently rated 'T' for very mild profanity.
1. The Model & the Stylist

**Hello guys! I've decided to write a bunch of AkuRoku oneshots, and this was the first one! I will update as I write them, please don't be afraid to review and let me know what you thought, thanks!**

* * *

Roxas was a male model; it sounded gay as fuck, he knew. He got roped into the business when someone who worked who for an agency caught sight of him at his local Walmart, of all places. Only reason he called the guy make to make arrangement for an audition with higher ups was because his friends all promised to pay him to do it as a dare. Well, that dare went over well, and not only did he get his friends' money, but he went through to training to become a full-time model.

Now, two years later, Roxas sat in the passenger seat of a car that slowly made its way through the maze that was New York City, watching the steady rain outside drip down the vehicle's windows. He missed the smell of rain, it was a rare scent in New York City; that gentle scent could never overpower the nauseating stink of greasy fast food and pollution.

As Roxas and his driver, who he had gotten very close to over the past two years, silently made their way to Roxas' photoshoot, they quietly listened to a slower song by some metalcore band through the AUX cord that Roxas has always liked (Motionless in White, Wasp). When Roxas finally spoke, his voice rang out quietly over the low music, "How long is this shoot scheduled for?"

Jax, his driver, answered just as quiet, "Three at the latest. You're free the rest of the day and tomorrow, however. Thank god, because this is going to be one of those shoots they take forever on the hair, makeup, and costumes apparently."

Roxas inwardly groaned, before admitting in annoyance, "They should've brought me in for some sort of dress rehearsal before, if that's the case. What's probably going to happen is they will have to tailor some of the clothes, and that could take hours. And while they tailor them, the makeup artist will spend their entire time quietly staring at and touching my face, making sure they won't get fired for doing a shitty job. Then, the hair stylist will try to make idle chat that's honestly very cringe worthy, and continue to feel my head up because my hair is _oh so soft_ …" Roxas then snorted to himself, "Me and my first world problems."

Jax shrugged his shoulders, "I'd get sick of it as well, constantly looking at your reflection as selfish motherfuckers dawdle over how you look for pictures that are going to be photoshopped anyways."

"For real though," Roxas said quietly, mostly to himself, before once again admire the rain free fall through the sky.

"Hello, how my I help you?" A receptionist asked, seeming not at very willing to help whoever has bothered her from her Facebook feed on her phone.

Jax answered nearly as uninterested as the woman spoke to them, "We're here for the Kors photoshoot."

She yawned, before asking, "And do you have the pass that was emailed out to you guys?"

Roxas reached in his back pocket, handing her the pass without a word. She then pointed them down a hallway to the right and said, "Take the elevator down this hallway, it's on the twentieth floor." Both walked away without a word, both cursing horrible receptionists under their breaths.

Once in the elevator, as the doors closed, it occurred to Roxas that he had no idea what this photoshoot was for or what he would be doing for it, so he asked.

"I don't know actually what the photographer will have you do, but, apparently it's for going to be an advertisement campaign for a gay nightclub somewhere here in the city," Jax answered. Roxas groaned,

"Goddamnit. Because that's what I want my face plastered on." Jax grabbed Roxas shoulder consolingly,

"It'll be okay, just remember the day off you have tomorrow and it'll fly."

Once the elevator doors opened they were greeted with somebody at another desk, a man with greying hair this time, scrolling through an iPad. When he looked up and saw Roxas with his driver, he seemed to know exactly who he was, because he breathed out in relief, before standing out of his office chair and walking around to the front of his desk, "Roxas, you're here! Perfect!"

 _Oh god, not another overly-enthusiastic_ _asshole_.

"Sorry about the hold up, traffic was worse than normal this morning," Jax apologized to the man, before turning to Roxas, "I trust it's okay to leave you now, yeah? Just give a call when you're ready, you know the drill."

Roxas nodded and longingly watched his friend leave him, wishing he could stay to keep him company in the midst of all these fake strangers. As he turned to face the man who greeted him, the man introduced himself as Steve, before happily leading Roxas to wear he would go to the costume department to try on his clothes to make sure everything fit alright. Roxas only half listened to what he was saying, he was more interested in seeing if there were any other models besides himself.

On his way to the costume department with Steve, he walked past a makeup area in which two models were getting their makeup done. They both were skinny, one was a bit darker skinned than the other, one with shoulder length hair and the other with little hair at all. They both also looked like brats, _great_.

Roxas went through his dress rehearsal quickly, everything fit nicely on him. He had to give props the people who worked there; they seemed to know what they were doing. It was what he was wearing that was the complaint. They were all, over the top, black leathery costumes that were designed to be stripped off to show more revealed fabrics underneath. And _high heels._ He didn't like where this was going.

The makeup artist was exactly as he guessed, some bitch that didn't say a word to him, besides "tilt your head this way" or "close your eyes." Makeup went on for an hour and a half, and by the end he started at his reflection in shock, he looked like he got half of his face covered in red and black tribal tattoos, and the other half was left relatively bare.

Nearly the moment the makeup artist left, however, the hair stylist entered, hardly leaving Roxas time to take in his own appearance. Normally, he wouldn't have been distracted by this switch of staff, but the moment he laid eyes on this stylist he was captivated.

He was young for being for high up in the business of hair stylizing, had red, spiked back hair, a slender, feminine looking body, and gorgeous green eyes; not to mention the grin on his face as he looked at Roxas, "Why hello there cutie!" the man said, before laughing at Roxas' expression and making his way to the chair was sitting in, now looking at Roxas through the reflection of the lit-up mirror in front of them, one hand was resting on his hip, "I'm Axel, and it's my job, apparently, to make this golden head of yours look like the gayest, prettiest little thing for this photoshoot. We cool?"

Roxas, who was altogether baffled, said quietly, "I-uhm, I guess so. Not that I really have I choice of the matter."

Axel smiled, before speaking in a sing-song voice, "Well, I like to pretend sweetheart~," before going towards a bunch of see-through drawers in the back of the room, searching for the tools he knew he was going to use. He seemed to know where everything was, so it didn't take very long.

"Now," Axel began as he made his way towards Roxas again, walking with a sort of lighthearted attitude that Roxas honestly had no clue how to feel about, "how do you normally style your hair?" Axel asked as he ran his hair through Roxas's blonde locks.

"I spike it," Roxas said quietly, "I don't doubt you're able to tell that it's cut a certain way to be able to do that."

"Yes, I can." Axel stated simply as he continued to run his fingers through Roxas' hair, playfully teasing it now, "You have beautiful hair," Axel added quietly, causing Roxas to blush furiously.

He spoke again, "Alright, I think I know what to do! Now all I have to do is blindfold you while I do it," he added cheerfully, causing Roxas to freak a bit,

"What!?"

Axel began laughing, clutching as he sides as Roxas blushed even more. Of course this crazy hair stylist was kidding. It seemed like the guy only did it to get a reaction out of Roxas, and he got exactly that.

Axel began his work, but still did _not_ shut up. Roxas realized that he missed the awkward chat he was used to hair stylists would normally make, because this guy was driving him _crazy_. He chatted away as he worked his magic on Roxas' hair. What Roxas didn't realize, however, was that the longer Axel worked, the more he found himself chatting as well, and any negative thoughts towards it dissolved.. It felt natural, even Axel's constant, playful comments on how great his hair was, added with sarcastic pet names at the end of each compliment.

Axel, however, was not satisfied with Roxas getting used to these compliments because _damnit_ this kid was adorable when he blushed, and he was determined to have it happen again. As he began using the straightener for at least the third time, he asked curiously, "Hey, are those contacts you're wearing dear, because they really make you look quite attractive. Not that you'd need them to completely woo me over though…" Axel said nonchalantly, and silently drank in Roxas's red tint, and stammering.

"I-uhm, they aren't…they aren't contacts."

At this, Axel's eyes widened and he stopped straightening one of the spikes in Roxas's hair to stare, "They're not!?" Upon seeing Roxas shake his head, he smiled softly, "Well you're eyes are gorgeous babe, along with the rest of your adorable little face."

Roxas felt utterly blown away as Axel went back to working on his hair. His head was spinning with ideas, from that idea that Axel probably did this to all the people he styled hair for, to whether he actually meant all of these things he was saying.

Roxas pursed his lips as crazy, stupid idea formed in the whirlwind that was his brain. After considering carefully, he blurted out, "Or you just flirting with me or do you actually mean that?"

Axel, at first shocked Roxas spoke up, smiled sweetly, looking at Roxas' face through the mirror in front of them, "I'm not an asshole, Roxas, of course I mean that. Except the adorable part, because your face is actually very, oh what's the right word…it's very stimulating."

"But why are you telling me this?" Roxas spoke louder a bit in exasperation, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that Axel said his face was ' _stimulating',_ he pulled away from the straightener to turn around and look up at Axel directly, "We're probably never going to see each other again!"

Axel, shocked at Roxas' reaction, said quietly, "I was hoping we _could_ see each other again, I was going to ask if, well, if you wanted to go on a date sometime after you were done with the shoot, but looks like I'm just asking now instead."

Roxas was left wordless, what has this earth came to? He remained speechless as Axel continued,

"Normally when I style models' hair, they are bratty, suck up, and don't want to have any sort of conversation. You, on the other hand, have been _talking_ to me. It's been really nice, and I want to talk to you even more…"

"Oh…" Roxas said, almost inaudibly, before considering going a date with this guy, Axel. He was very attractive, funny, and seemed to have some sort of sensitive side as well. Only problem was he was a guy, Roxas always knew he was a bit bent, but had never acted on it before, "I…I'd love to go on a date with you sometime, Axel."

At this Axel smiled, and actually relaxed a bit. For someone who seemed so confident in themselves, they sure seemed worried about Roxas' answer, "Awesome!" Axel said, before cheerfully going back to playing with Roxas' hair. Now that Roxas looked at it, he realized that his hair has been nearly done for a while, and that Axel was probably stalling in order to get more time with him. Roxas smiled sweetly to himself, before beginning to chat with Axel again about nothing important at all. And it felt fitting.

He couldn't wait to tell Jax about this.

* * *

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review letting me know what you thought, whether about the prose as a whole or about a certain part you thought was cute/not-so-cute, I am very open to** ** _constructive_** **criticism!**


	2. Kinda like Rockstars

**Author's Note**

This one, my friends, is a quick lemon, and I came up with it by myself, enjoy! Favorites and reviews are very welcome, thank you! ;D

* * *

Their relationship started innocent, it really did. They whispered sweet nothings and fell asleep in each other's arms as often as they could. It was strictly romantic, any sexual thoughts turned away for fear of any shame or wrong doings. Maybe that was why they ended up stuck drunk, sweaty, and breathless in their hotel bathtub with the curtain closed, desire pounding throughout their bodies in waves of shock they almost couldn't handle. Almost.

They knew their friends were outside and that they were perfectly aware of what the two were committing, but they couldn't lead themselves to really care. The younger blonde was flushed and dizzy, holding onto the bathtub for dear life as the older man below him pounded into him over and over, eyes glazed and heavily lidded with pleasure and drink. Axel, in need for even more contact, began to sloppily kiss Roxas' chest in front of him, only adding to the level of volume the bombshell on top of him was creating ever so slightly.

He felt even more blood pump through the member buried inside Roxas, and when he took a moment to think about how _good_ it felt when Roxas clenched his ass every time he exited him he moaned deeply, now adding bites to the marks he was leaving on Roxas' body. He nearly fell apart when he chanced a peek at his dick entering and leaving Roxas' sweaty, wet body—his head back rolled back against the shower wall behind him and he eyes closed, listening to the raunchy slaps echoing on the tiled walls surrounding them, mixed with Roxas' voice and grunts as he moaned again. Once he dared to look at Roxas once more, his eyes were greeted with Roxas not only flustered from being fucked into oblivion, but touching himself as well, his cries ringing around him louder now. "Rox, oh _god_ you're so fucking hot," Axel's voice slurred deeply in disbelief, he was unable to continue thrusting due to his system nearly shutting down from the intensity of the experience. The entire world was spinning around him.

The cease of movement below Roxas caused him to create his own means of friction and pace between the two of them now, his mouth hanging open as he also continued to masturbate. Axel reached out for the blonde's waist, holding him up as he witnessed his boyfriend fuck him drunkenly, whom was now whining his name over and over again, causing something to tighten in Axel's pelvis, and involuntarily cause Axel to begin thrusting again. As they both collided into each other Axel hit something in Roxas that caused him to nearly scream in time with Axel's thrust and let go of his dick to hold onto Axel's shoulder for support, "Ah-AXEL! Je-sus-fuck-ing-christ, do that a-gain! _Plea-ea-ease_." Axel did as he was asked, as he also took one hand from Roxas' waist to grab his erection for him and pump it quickly, Roxas shivered underneath his exclamations.

Between hearing the screams of his lover, seeing Roxas concentrate, with his mouth hanging open, on the sensation of Axel entering him as his erection was being stroking feverishly for him, and feeling his excellently sweaty body inside and out, Axel felt something coil violently inside of him and he gasped loudly. Suddenly he was blind from pleasure striking him straight in the gut—euphoria rushed through him as he moaned over and over, and then growled Roxas' name as he thrusted into the blonde above him as he felt himself cum inside his body. As Axel rode out his orgasm, he opened his eyes to see Roxas' fuzzy, blue eyes wide with surprise and face red, as he also came on Axel's chest.

Once all was said and done, Roxas slowly licked up his own seed off Axel's chest, hardly aware of the swaying his body was beginning to do, before carefully kissing his boyfriend carefully to allow him to taste it as well. Axel moaned deep from his gut into the kiss as he licked Roxas' cum from inside his mouth, before swallowing the mix of cum and saliva himself, this was _excellent_. He still held onto Roxas' torso, vaguely remembering that two of them were drunk as balls. He didn't want Roxas falling and hitting his head on the side of the tub.

He felt Roxas pull away from him, as he did Axel looked up at him to observe his boyfriend watch him from above with hazy eyes, before the blonde smiled and said breathlessly into Axel's ear, "You're my boyfriend and I really like you."

This caused Axel to laugh a bit and smile, before turning to whisper into Roxas' ear as he slowly pressed circles in Roxas' waist with each thumb, "I really like you too, Roxas."

Roxas hummed in content, before plopping down on the body below him, Axel let go of his torso to run his fingers through the blonde hair he loved so much as Roxas blacked out on top of him. It wasn't long before the redhead followed suit, slipping into a deep slumber as well.

* * *

Demyx and Sora were eating cereal together in the hotel room the next morning, each of them having their own bed. They were discussing when and who was going to wake up the two in the bathroom so they could leave before they have to check out of the room. Sora rubbed his head a bit, and looked at the bottles of mostly consumed alcohol next to the TV, "They drank way too much last night, Demyx."

"You're probably right," Demyx said gravely, but then smirked, "They definitely enjoyed themselves though, maybe that shot challenge wasn't a bad idea," he remembered him and Sora laughing their asses off as they heard the two in the bathroom. He then brought up the rock concert they attended the night before, before they retreated to the hotel for the night, "I can't believe you and Roxas crowd surfed last night!"

Sora laughed, "I can, it was so much fun!" but his voice turned serious once again, "So you'll go in there and wake them up then?" Sora said expectantly, "Since you were the one to dare them to shots and only pretend you were taking the shots with them, it's only fair."

"You make it sound like I didn't drink at all," Demyx teased, "because I have a hangover that's a fucking bitch. We obviously took a trip to the pool after we got bored of listening to those two fuck boys," he motioned towards the bathroom, then to his swimming trunks he was still wearing.

Sora thought to himself, trying to remember exactly what happened, "Yeah, I remember diving into the pool a couple times, I surprised we didn't fucking drown man."

Demyx snickered a bit, "I think we're lucky we didn't get kicked out, either from noise complaints," he once again indicated the bathroom, "or from us undoubtedly dicking around in the late of night."

"You know, I bet there's evidence on our phones, I normally tend to record shit on my phone when I get drunk."

Demyx smirked, "We will definitely check that footage later, but I guess I better go wake the lovebirds up. Our hangovers are gonna be laughable compared to theirs."

Demyx slowly opened the door to the bathroom, and was glad to find that the shower curtain was closed, and then looked at the clothes on the floor. He groaned, they were totally gonna be ass-naked. Knowing this, he just began singing lightly, "Wakey-wakey love birds. Get out of your bird bath, we have a long day ahead of us!" hoping that it would wake them up. It did.

In response to the noise Demyx created he heard someone stir in the bathtub. He was about to go on about some stupid shit to get them moving, before Roxas yelled, "What the fuck?!" Demyx got the fuck out, not wanting to be a part of them realizing and sorting out what they did last night.

* * *

Roxas groaned very lightly, hearing some voice come from outside wake him up, but he could hardly hear it over the pounding in his head. Pain swam through his temples as he slowly opened his eyes, to find himself looking at a naked Axel below him, whom had his arms wrapped around his, also naked, body snuggly, in a bathtub with the curtain closed.

"What the fuck!?" Roxas yelled, one hundred and ten percent confused, he sat up quickly but then realized that was a terrible idea, because he was experiencing a hangover like none other. Axel stirred underneath him, woken from Roxas' exclamation.

Roxas didn't see Axel's reaction because he was too busy resting against the side of the tub to try and calm the dizziness and pain he was experiencing. Axel, when he saw where they were, immediately groaned, understanding exactly what had happened, "Oh fuck," he swore, rubbing his temples. He felt like shit, but he never got hangovers nearly as bad as everyone else seemed to. He saw Roxas nearly leaning over the side of the tub in pain, and he slowly sat up and began to wordlessly rub his back without saying anything, he would let Roxas speak first—he didn't want to make him talk if he didn't want to.

They remained like this for the next minute, before Roxas said quietly, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Shit," Axel swore, before he slowly slid out from underneath Roxas and then stood up just as slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall over. He didn't, but he did still feel a bit dizzy. He helped Roxas out of the tub and to the toilet, balancing him as he was much dizzier than himself—he was sure Roxas was correct in his predication, he never _ever_ drank as much as they did last night. Sure enough, a minute later, Roxas was throwing up every drop of alcohol he had consumed, along with the pizza and chicken they had ordered last night. Axel, again, just rubbed his back and gently talked him through it. Once he was done and the toilet was flushed, Axel asked gently, "Do you feel better?"

"A little," Roxas said quietly but then cursed before admitting, "But this hangover is _really_ bad." He laid his face in the crook of his arm, as he leaned against the toilet.

"Hold on," Axel stood and grabbed one of the paper cups next to the sink; he filled it with water and then sat back down next to Roxas, "This will help, just make sure you drink it slowly."

Roxas did just that. Minutes later he felt the unbearable pounding slowly lighten up, he groaned at the thought of where and how he had woken up. They were in the damn bathtub with no clothes on. _Shit_. He thought, before asking cautiously, "What do you remember from last night?"

"You mean everything, or just, well," he paused, before motioning to the room around them, " _this._ "

" _This_ ," Roxas said, watching Axel intently.

"Not that much, I just remember drinking shots with Demyx when we had already been drinking before, then the next thing I can remember is, well," his voice trailed off, but it was clear Roxas wanted him to continue, so he did, "I remember being in that bathtub fucking the living shit out of each other."

Roxas was beat red, and he groaned, "Goddamnit." He sipped on his water again, "That's what I remember too, I was just hoping I wasn't remembering right."

Axel shook his head, "The only thing I remember specifically about it was you yelling a lot, me giving you those," he pointed to the multiple hickeys around Roxas' chest, "us orgasming, and us kissing at the end."

Roxas groaned again, "I remember that too, and the pressure you were putting on my waist with your hands."

Axel remained silent for a good couple of moments, before laughing a bit, "What a way to have sex for the first time, in a hotel bathtub. It's like we're fucking rock stars."

"I wanted to remember it," Roxas said quietly, disappointed in himself.

Axel shrugged, "You remember the most important details, I think. I mean, do you remember what it felt like in general?"

Roxas nodded, and blushed terribly as he explained, "Yeah, but it felt like a big blur of, well, it felt like a blur of _really_ good shocks inside me. And I remember thinking about how hot you looked a lot too."

Axel smiled sweetly, kissing Roxas on the nose, "Then you remember the most important parts."

Roxas wanted to pout, but ended up laughing instead, he couldn't believe he had done something so dirty. Axel looked at him, obviously confused at his change of heart.

Roxas, instead of leaving Axel in the dark, explained, "I can't believe we did something so dirty is all." Axel smiled again, and then kissed his boyfriend gently, before whispering huskily, "I can."

Roxas closed his eyes, ignoring the knot in his stomach Axel's tone of voice gave him. Axel smirked, taking advantage of this reaction by asking in the same tone, "We should do it again sometime."

Roxas took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Y-yeah. I think I'd like that."

Roxas looked up nervously at Axel, who was smiling down at him so genuinely Roxas couldn't help but smile back. Axel swore, "Damn, you're so adorable." Roxas shook his head, and finished his water. Once he finished it he asked shyly, "Do you remember how it felt? I-I mean, did it feel good for you too?"

Axel almost wanted to 'awww' at the question, Roxas was worried that he didn't like it. "Roxas," Axel began, "if my memory serves me right it felt _amazing_ , you were so _tight_." Axel shivered at the fuzzy memory.

Roxas' small voice rang out again, shy yet obviously wanting to add to the conversation, "And you were so big and full…the way you watched me as I began fucking you…"

Axel smiled, "And the way you looked down at me when you first started to really feel the pleasure was unforgettable." Roxas leaned up for a kiss and received a passion reaction from Axel, however Axel pulled away sooner than Roxas wanted, and said gently,

"We should probably get dressed and face our friends out there," Roxas sighed, almost not wanting to leave the solitude of the bathroom.

Axel also sighed, and placed one last kiss passionately on Roxas' lips before agreeing. Once they were fully clothed, they stepped out of the bathroom, ready for the onslaught they were sure to receive.

* * *

Sora smirked as he heard the bathroom door open; he looked over and out came Axel and Roxas. Roxas saw the grin on Sora's face, and looked away, embarrassed. Demyx of course, being the idiot he was, ran up to Axel and began jumping around, "You got laid man, you got laid so hard we heard it down the fucking hallway!"

Axel couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, yes I did get laid. All thanks to _you_ ," he pointed directly at Demyx's chest, and then swayed a bit, "and your stupid, fake ass shot challenge."

"What do you mean _fake_?" Demyx asked innocently, a shit-eating grin on his face. He added, "And you can hardly stand up straight, I think you're still drunk man."

Before Axel could answer, Roxas admitted, "I'm buzzed, I can feel it."

"I am too, I think," Axel agreed, blinking a couple times.

Demyx laughed a bit, "You two are something else." He then informed the two of the time, "We have to be out of here in thirty minutes, pack your guys' shit and let's break out of this bitch!" Demyx exclaimed, leaving the couple alone, obviously satisfied with his teasing of the two finally breaking the ice and having sex.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other with raised eyebrows, before shrugging, and beginning to collect all of the random shit of theirs that got thrown around last night in their drunken stupor.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought, thank you so much and have a wonderful day!


End file.
